Parker
by DannyNick
Summary: Peter Parker, an average teen. Gets up, skips breakfast, gets beaten up by school bully, goes after crush, gets bitten by a radioactive spider, gets chased by top secret government organization run by General "Thunderbolt" Ross, becomes superhero, beats up bad guys. You know, the usual.
1. Once bitten Part 1

"_There may be in the cup. A spider steeped, and one may drink, depart. And yet partake no venom, for his knowledge. Is not infected: but if one present. The abhorred ingredient to his eye, make known . How he hath drunk, he cracks his gorge, his sides. With violent thefts. I have drunk, and seen the spider_"

The thunderous bell woke Peter up with a shock, as it cut off the English teachers reading from "The Winter's Tale". Peter didn't care for the subject, so was relieved to find that lunch time had cut off the snore fest of "the deeper meaning" of Shakespeare. Peter stood up, grabbed his bag, and slung it around his back and onto his shoulder. He looked up to see Gwen Stacy. His heart sank as he saw her leave. He loved her snow white hair and her somehow natural glow that seem to make her stand out in a crowd.

Peter knew what to do. The scene had played out a thousand times in his head. Go up, ask her to science fair this Saturday, she says yes, mission accomplished. In Peter's head, it was simple. However, in reality, the whole thing was like running on sinking sand. The corridor was busy with students, crammed together like a packed suitcase. Peter could just see the top of Gwen's head disappear further into the organized riot. Peter picked up speed, till he was shoving his way through the student forrest. His eyes focused on Gwen, the rest of the world was a speeding blur. Therefore how could you blame Peter, so determined to get to the girl of his dreams, that he accidentally violently shoves Flash Thompson as he ran by. To anyone who attends Queens, Flash Thompson needed no introduction. The typical slow thinking, big headed jock, who was straight out of the nightmares for a typical, stay at home geek like Peter. Flash yelled after Peter, who had caught Flash off guard, and nearly pushed him right into his wide open locker. Peters heart ran as the idea of having Flash on his tail was something he'd rather avoid thinking about.

Suddenly, the crowd ended. Peter didn't see this coming, as he turned his head in shock. He found himself running into a trolley full of test tubes being moved from one science class to another. Peter closed his eyes, braced for impact. He crashed right over the trolley landing face first on the hall floor. The test tubes went crashing everywhere.

Peter re-opened his eyes, to see a blurry mess of colors. He'd lost his glasses. He looked up around him, and could just about see the sea of students gathered around to laugh at the whole incident. Peter didn't need his glasses to see Gwen was standing right infront of him. He couldn't tell if she was laughing as well. Peter liked to think she wasn't.

The teacher pushing the trolley shooed everyone off, demanding they leave the hall before anyone cuts themselves on the glass. He then went onto picking up the worst of it with a complete disregard for Peters aching body.

Peter had a rough look round, but could see no sign of his glasses till he found them suspended in mid air. As he put them on he realised he was given them by Gwen. As his eyes focused, he could see her face was presenting her most patronizing sympathetic face she had. Peter was humiliated.

"You okay?" Gwen asked.

Peter just stared into her hazel brown eyes. His mind raced with a thousand smart, funny, witty things to say in reply, however none of them surfaced to his mouth.

Gwen gave an uneasy smile. As she helped Peter to his feet. Peter's eyes never left hers the whole time. Gwen laughed.

"I know you, your in most my classes" Gwen tilted her head as if to see if a different angle of observation would get some kind of response from him.

Peter only grinned, which he could not imagine in anyway in his head looking anything more than creepy. Meanwhile Peter's head was screaming "ASK HER NOW! ASK HER NOW!"

There was an awkward silence. Peter's heart was drumming so fast, he became scared Gwen might be able to hear it.

"Do you wanna go get lunch?" Gwen suggested, trying every attempt to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Yes" Peter said robotically. He was fully aware how pathetic he was looking right now, but couldn't find anyway to control himself.

Gwen smile grew wider after finally hearing a response. They walked towards the canteen, ignoring the annoyed teacher, clearing the mess after Peters foolish attempt to ask Gwen out.

Hey, it's working so far, Peter thought to himself.


	2. Once bitten Part 2

Gwen and Peter entered the busy canteen together. They grabbed an empty table. Peter sat down, but Gwen stayed standing.

"I'll go get us something to eat, you sit there" Gwen instructed

Peter watched as Gwen walked away. It had struck Peter that Gwen may be worried he had concussion, but Peter felt fine, asides from the constant flips his stomach was doing. He knew people were staring at him, whispering and laughing, but this didn't bother Peter right now. All that mattered was asking Gwen out to the science fair. Unfortunately for Peter, he didn't know the real reason everyone was staring, but he was about to find out

Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend, sat in the seat opposite of Peter. He had a plate of chips in front of him, and didn't stop for a second before diving into the plate. Harry was one of those kids that ate and ate, while his body never showed any sign of letting go of Harry's skinny shape. Harry looked up at Peter with a crooked smile, angled right the way up his right cheek.

"Guess who's screwed today?" Harry asked.

Peter gave a frown as Harry leaned in towards him.

"You!" Harry whispered in a not so sly way.

Peter remained mute, while still maintaining his frown.

"Word on the street is you rubbed Flash up the wrong way when you almost pushed him into his own locker." Harry explained, halfway through chewing his food.

The memory of shoving Flash dropped on Peter like a heavy stone.

"Oh Crap," Peter surveyed the room, seeing if he could spot the angry bull.

Flash Thompson crashed into the canteen doors, followed by two of his goons. Flash was a tall teen, and was built like a tank. He got his nickname "Flash" for winning the sprinting challenge. "The fastest man in the school" the gym teacher said. He probably didn't know that the reason he won, was most likely due to nobody being brave enough to beat him in something sport like. He had short blond hair, and always wore a rugby shirt of his favourite team.

Flash walked over to Peter, who didn't dare to turn around and look up at him. His foot came to rest on the chair next to Peter, he leaned over towards him.

God may have given Flash the gift of an athletic body, and attraction to the opposite sex, but he had held back on the brains. Flash, ironically wasn't very bright. And, to his credit, he knew this. He was very self-conscious about it. Peter figured thats why Flash hated him. Peter was near on a genius, getting top scores in science and maths. Peter's talent emphasised Flash's lack of, and Flash didn't like this.

Peter could see in the corner of his eye, Harry slowly backing away. Harry was almost as talented in science as Peter was, so he was also a target for Flash Thompsons and didn't want to hang around any longer then needed.

"There you are Pete! I've been looking all over for ya" Flash's sarcastic tone made Peter cringe, "I saw your little stunt trying to catch up with Gwen today. Isn't it sad that you think for a fraction of a second that such a sad little nerd like you would ever score a hot girl like her"

Peter knew before he even looked up that Gwen was standing there, listening to the whole thing.

It was just Peters luck.

The whole room went silent. All tilting their ears to hear of Peter's humiliation. Flash continued.

"I've seen you stare at her, over English. You sometimes stare for the whole class."

Peter could feel his blood boil, his fingers curled into the palm of his hand, to form a fist. Flash's tone harshened.

"I saw you go after her today, like a love struck puppy."

Peter lowered his head, in a mixture of shame and anger. He was struggling to hold back the tears behind his eyes.

"Your pathetic Parker," Flash shouted with an evil grin.

Peter could take know more. He sprung up and swung his fist around to hit Flash. His whole anger seem to fall apart when his hand barely made an impact on Flash's face. Flash didn't need telling twice, he grabbed Parker and swung his whole body to the wall behind him. He grabbed Peters right wrist and bent it around his back till his arm was twisted. Peter got a shock when he felt the pain creep up his arm. Peter crushed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to hold off the pain and the tears it caused.

Peter could just hear Gwen in the background shouting, telling Flash to stop. It didn't work straight away, but Flash was a sucker for a pretty girl. Flash let go, and Peter dropped to the ground in a heap. He used his wrists to dry his eyes. Gwen crouched down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Peter shrugged it away. He slowly got up and walked out the canteen.

The room went back to eating.


	3. Once bitten Part 3

Peter crashed through the front door of his home. His aunt and uncle, who raised him since before Peter could remember, were sat at the table in the kitchen. They both were startled by the outburst of Peter arriving home.

"What in gods name is going on with you?" Aunt May demanded.

Peter recoiled, he didn't want to make anything out of what happened today, so he tried to calm himself down and act normal.

"Nothing, sorry" Peter muttered.

"That's not nothing" May replied pointing at the door, "Now tell me what all this is about!"

Ben rested his hand on May's shoulder to calm her down.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, son?" Ben remained a level tone.

Peter thought for a second.

"No," he replied, before going upstairs to his room.

May looked furiously at Ben. They had been married for twenty years, so by now Ben knew exactly what May was thinking by the slight twitch in her eyebrow. Ben placed his hands on top of hers.

"We can't help him unless he wants us to" Ben looked right into Mays eyes "yelling at him and scolding him isn't going to change that, no matter how much you want it to"

"I suppose you're right" May smiled, "I knew there was a reason I married you"

Ben smiled back, then pushed himself up from the table.

"He'll be fine. The boys clever, he'll figure it out. We can't always he his hero, he's at the age where he needs to figure out how to be his own hero"

*

Upstairs, Peter walked into his room and shut the door behind him. His phone was sat, charging on his desk, next to his laptop. The screen was lit up to alert no-one in particular that he had several messages, most were from Harry.

"hey pete, u k? Flash ws harsh on u 2day, u must of pissed him off!"

"Where r u pete? ur nt in physics!?"

"Gwen asked 4 ur number, hope thts ok I gave it!"

Peter found the messages from Gwen after Harrys. They said mostly the same.

"Pete, its gwen. U okay?"

"Plz reply pete, Im worried! :("

"still hoping u ok! member scool trp 2morrow!"

Peter thought about replying to both Harry and Gwen, but had no idea what he would say. Eventually, he just left his phone on his desk, and collapsed on his bed. He fell asleep

*

Peter woke with a jolt as the door to his room was being banged on by Uncle Ben.

"Pete, you awake in there"

Peter looked around to his clock to see the time, and moaned when he realised he was late.

"Yeah, I'm awake" Peter groaned.

In the next few minutes, Peter was up washed and dressed. He was heading downstairs where he had left his school bag lying on the sofa. As he grabbed his bag, he was hit by the smell of bacon. Following his nose, he found himself in the kitchen, where aunt May and Uncle Ben were having breakfast.

"How you feeling this morning, son?" Ben asked.

"Better" Peter grinned.

"You got time to join us for breakfast?" Ben asked.

Peter hesitated for a second, before shaking his head.

"I'm already late, and it's school trip today" Peter sighed.

"School trip? Wheres that to again?" May enquired.

"Empire state university. It's about the interesting research into the theory of human animal hybridity. The projects being lead by Dr Curtis Corners, head scientist at Oscorp"

May slowly nodded, as if she followed anything of what Peter said. Peter went to walk out of the door when Ben called out to him.

"Will Miss Stacey be there?" He asked, with a grin growing on his face.

Peter froze in confusion. He hadn't told his aunt and uncle anything about Gwen. He turned back around to face his uncle.

"Who?" Peter knew his attempt to sound innocent was doomed to start, as he had no idea how they knew anyway.

"Your lady friend, who called round here last night" Ben explained, maintaining the grin.

Peter froze, unsure how to answer.

May started talking now.

"She asked for you, and we sent her up to your room, but she came back down a minute later saying you were asleep, and she would catch you tomorrow"

Peter had no idea how to react. The idea of Gwen being in his room while he was asleep created all kinds of mixed feelings. A moment passed, as Peter watched his aunt and uncle laugh at his dumbfounded reaction. Eventually, Peter responded.

"Well... see you later"

Peter turned around, and walked out the front door. Cursing himself for not having anything more clever to respond with. As he walked down the street, his mind forgot about his Uncles wind up, and moved to Gwen's interest in him. Was she just being friendly? Was she really just checking on him? Did she feel sorry for him? Or, could it be something completely different. Peter was so distracted by his own thoughts that he almost walked passed Harry, stood there waiting for him at the end of his street.

"Hey Pete!" Harry yelled.

Peter looked up and smiled.

"You okay" Harry asked.

"I'm fine" Peter replied, "did you tell Gwen where I lived?"

"Yeah, she asked, hope you don't mind"

Peter wasn't sure if he minded.


	4. Once bitten Part 4

Peter was stood with Harry next to the school bus, waiting for the driver to bother showing up to take them to Empire State University. Peter was standing as far away from the main group of students, gathered in a huge social group. He wanted to talk to Gwen, but had no idea what to say.

"You can't avoid her forever, Pete" Harry explained.

Peter sighed.

"What do you think Harry? what should I say?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I never thought you'd have a chance in hell of getting Gwen, but after her texting and visiting you yesterday, I'm willing to promote my statement from 'not a chance in hell' to 'maybe if hell freezes over'. I'd say go for it, if she likes you, you win, if she doesn't, nothing changes, you have nothing to lose"

"My dignity?" Peter suggested.

"Dude, were you there yesterday when you got slaughtered by Flash?"

Peter laughed.

"I can't argue there, okay, I'll do it, next time I see her"

The bus driver finally arrived, opening the door despite the fact no student was in a rush to get on before finishing their conversation.

"There she is!" Harry pointed.

Peter turned around to see Gwen walking her way towards the car park they were all standing in. Peter panicked and ran on the bus. Harry, taken back by Peters rush, laughed as he followed.

*

was a dull witted, sarcastic teacher. The sort of teacher everyone had, one who obviously didn't want to be there, but was forced by his paycheck to stay in place. In the lobby of the university, he gathered the students to give is forced speech on the safety of school trips.

"... It's a great privilege to be here," he dryly explained, while checking his watch, "you are all representing your school, so try making it look like a remotely nice place to be. I need you to all pair up, for those of you not gifted with the ability to count, thats groups of TWO students. one, two! Do it quietly and no arguing. You do not have to hold hands, in fact I would be so either greatful if you didn't. Now hurry!"

Peter looked around. Harry had disappeared from his sight. Peter walked around the group of students, trying to locate his friend. As more and more people paired off, Peter found himself looking stupid wondering around the room on his own. He finally spotted Harry standing next to overweight, birth control-glasses Doug..

"Hey Pete," Harry waved.

Peter frowned.

"I thought we would be partners" Peter enquired.

"Nah, sorry Pete, I thought I'd go with chubby cheeks here"

"HEY" Doug shouted.

Harry ignored Doug, and kept his eyes on Pete.

"Guess you'll have to find someone else to partner up with" Harry gave his trademark evil grin, that gave away he was up to something. It always made Peter nervous.

Harry was now looking behind Peter. Peter knew before he even looked behind him who he would see. There stood Gwen Stacy. Peters heart skipped several beats. She smiled at Peter, not saying a word.

"Oh my gosh," Harry made no effort to hide is sarcastic tone, "look at that, theres no one else to pair up with, I guess you two will have to go together then. Well, seeyoulaterPete." Harry rushed off, taking Doug with him before Peter could argue back.

The lobby was pretty much empty now, except Peter and Gwen, staring at each other. They seem to stare for ages, with the only exchange being nervous smiles. They were so distracted, they didn't see stand next to them.

"Excuse me, Miss Stacey and . I'm so very sorry to disturb, what was the most intriguing conversation never spoken by man, but is there any chance you might decide to join the rest of the class in an effort to finish this trip before the end of next week."

waited for no response before moving on to the next room after the rest of the class. Gwen and Peter, exchanging one last awkward smile, joined after him.

**  
Gwen and Peter walked through a number of rooms with the rest of the class. Normally, Peter would be excited to look at all the science stuff surrounding him, but he felt the need to constrain himself with Gwen with him. They hadn't said a word to each other yet. Gwen was just as speechless as Peter was. Gwen knew she just needed to start a conversation, so she pointed to a random table full of lizards in boxes.

"What do you think they could benefit from human animal hybridity with them" Gwen asked.

Peter was surprised Gwen actually understood the reason behind the research, as most of the students her were just using the trip to avoid classes. It also occurred to Peter that if Gwen was smart enough to understand the science, she was smart enough to know the benefits of lizard DNA.

"Well, erm, you see, lizards have the ability to grow back limbs," Peter decided to play along for the sake of something to say.

Gwen nodded.

"What do you think of the claims that all this research has been dismissed by the rest of the scientific community as just a vain attempt at "comic book" science" Gwen asked.

"Er..." Peter had no response, he was yet again surprised by Gwen, she was a lot smarter then Peter had thought.

"You're a man of few words, ain't you Pete?" Gwen laughed.

They moved onto the next table, full of boxes of spiders. The boxes were sealed shut, with yellow and black striped tape warning anyone not to open. If that didn't put people off, the radiation sign on all sides sure would.

"I can't think of any benefits of spider human hybridity" Gwen screwed up her face, as if trying to decipher her own riddle.

Peter found he couldn't stop staring at her beautiful eyes. Gwen spotted him doing so, and started into his, as their bodies arched down near the spiders.

Suddenly, their eye contact broke, as Gwen spotted something on the floor, under the table.

"What's this," she said, as she crouched down to pick up an empty box.

Peter crouched down with Gwen. He kept his hand on the table to balance himself. Gwen inspected the box, she couldn't tell if the box was a spare, or forced open somehow. As Peter stared at it, a spider crawled across the table and onto his hand. It , in a swift movement, bit Peters ring finger. Peter jolted in pain, as he banged his head off the table. Peter jumped to his feet rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, and inspecting his right hand.

"You okay, Peter?" Gwen said, as she got to her feet as well.

Gwen's voice became an echo to Peter, as his head slowly drifted from one side to the other. His right hand shot up to catch his head. Gwen was shocked to see the huge spider bite on Peters hand.

"Peter, you were bitten!" Gwen gasped.

By this point, Peter couldn't hear Gwen. He felt so dizzy. His vision became blurry, and he was starting to sweat a lot. Peter felt like his body temperature had skyrocketed. He needed to get fresh air, and he needed it right away.

"I'll just be a moment" Peter slurred, as he walked away from Gwen. He crashed through the doors and found a fire exit. As he broke through it, an alarm went off. He started to run out of the alley he had come out on to.

Peter was wrong, the streets were worse. He could hear loud noise but couldn't figure out what they were. As he walked down the street, his legs seem to turn to paper, because they could no longer hold his weight. Peter had a headache that felt like a small child had taken his brain, and crushed it into their hands, till it squeezed through the gap between fingers like playdough.

He had lost all concept of time, as he walked down the streets to nowhere in particular. He could hear sirens. Peter recoiled as a huge stomach cramp made him wrap his arms around himself. Peter felt himself fall to the ground, but couldn't tell if he had.

He could take no more. Despite his struggle to keep his eyes open, he collapsed on the street, and descended into darkness.


	5. With Great Power Part 1

Peter opened his eyes, as he became conscious. He couldn't move his body, all he could do was see the ceiling of wherever he was. Peter thought he was paralysed for a moment, before he started to get the feelings back in his hands. He moved his fingers around before feeling his wrist. After a few minutes, he could slowly sit up. He looked around, and found he was at a hospital. Peter looked at his bedside table, and was shocked when he saw his glasses, lying there idle. Peter could see. Also, there was something else, something Peter couldn't put his finger on. He seemed to have a heightened sense of everything around him. He could hear more clearly, smell more clearly, see a lot more clearly. Peter could hear voices through the wall he was sure he couldn't before. It wasn't just his sense, for some reason he felt energetic. He had this urge to jump around the room.

Peter leaped from his bed with such a spring, he tripped over and fell on his face. He got up and paced around his room. He had never felt more restless. Peter stopped as he saw the clipboard at the end of his bed. He grabbed it, and climbed on the visitor's chair, so he was sitting on top of the backrest.

The first thing he noticed on the board was that there was nothing under the 'Patient's Name'.

They don't know who I am, Peter thought to himself.

Doctor Goodman had no idea what to make of the anonymous teenage boy test result. They were like nothing he had even seen before in his many years as a doctor. He couldn't put them down, and even if he did, he would still think about them. He wondered where the teenager had come from. The doctor couldn't help wonder loads of crazy ideas, was he from space? Like from a dying planet? Was he a government experiment gone wrong? Was he on the run from the government then?

Doctor Goodman had no idea what to do. How to treat the boy. But the doctor wasn't without friends. He called up the one person he thought could help. An old classmate from high school he very vaguely kept in touch with.

The door to the doctor office knocked.

Here he is now, the doctor thought to himself.

General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross sat down opposite of his old friend Goodman, as he read the boys results. The report made Ross frown, and surprised.

"What do you think?" Goodman asked.

Ross had a presence that made people uneasy whenever he was in a room. A man felt like a mouse when speaking to Ross, who looked like he could shatter you as if you were glass. When Ross spoke, the whole room would fall silent, even if he wasn't addressing them.

"I've seen this before, Goodman" he explained, "a friend of mine, , you may have heard of him, he is an expert in his field. I seem to recall him refer to something like this in reference to his research."

Ross put down the folder on the desk, before he continued.

"I think that boy is the result of a theory has been working on for years. You may be familiar with his work, Human-animal-hybridity, or something like that. It's something me and... my people are very interested on"

Goodman knew not to question Ross's 'people' he worked with. Some government agency, hell bent on supporting crazy ass scientist who create half men half monsters.

After a moment of silence, Ross carried on speaking.

"We will need to take this 'kid', find out what makes him such a success to work. But I'd rather not or Oscorp heard of this before I am done with the subject. I would hope, all information on this matter be lost from your memory, good doctor"

Goodman nodded. He wasn't sure how to react to a mere child being referred to as a 'subject'.

Goodman guided Ross through the hospital, till they got to the room of the boy. Goodman bid Ross good day, before making his way off. Ross grabbed the handle and pushed in.

*

Peter wasn't sure what it was, but there was something mentally different, he couldn't quite comprehend yet. He just couldn't quite believe how relaxed he was about something so intense has some army man charging into his room, as if he was going over the trenches. After all, there was Peter, sitting on the back of a chair, topless, when an armed man burst in, ranked to the teeth with badges and medals.

"I believe there's a knocking system for theses sorts of occasions" Peter grinned.

Ross smiled, as long as the subject wasn't running away, everything was okay.

"Sorry, son" Ross apologised. "can I talk to you?"

"Well, you seem fully capable of speech" Peter remarked.  
What am I doing? Peter asked himself. He couldn't explain this odd invincibility he felt from back chatting this man.

Ross kept his temper calm.

"I'm gonna be straight with you, son, my names General Ross, and I work with an agency called Shield. You are going to come with me, you will coporate, and as long as you do, you will be safe"

There was a moment's silence.

"Look," Peter started, "I'm sorry G. , but I'm not following you and Mr. Nine millimeter, to a secret place, where you prod with a stick, while you scratching your heads"

"You will come with me, son. This is not a choice!" Ross growled.

Ross went for his gun, and pointed at Peter. Peter then instinctively leaped for the window. He couldn't believe how acrobatic he had become. He was able to jump to the window in one leap, and rested on the window ledge with complete balance. He quickly yanked it open, and jumped, without even thinking. He fell into he grabbed onto a lower ledge. The lower ledge was close enough to the ground for Peter to fall. He ran across the road and down a back alley.

General Ross was left speechless.

*

When he finally stopped running, Peter couldn't help be scared. Not just because now he was being hunted by a general, but because of what he had done. He just jumped out of a window. At the time it seemed smart, but now, Peter realised how crazy it was. He had no idea what had changed him enough to make him think he could jump out of a window and live.

The bite, peter thought.

He looked at his hand, it was red, but didn't look too bad.

How can I bite affect me so much.

Then it hit Peter look a bolt of lightning. Animal human hybridity. Could it be?

Peter looked at the wall next to him. He couldn't help but think about the way he balanced himself on the window ledge, as if he had been stuck down. He placed his hands on the walls, and found himself climbing up. Up and up until he reached the roof.

"I can crawl on walls!"

He leaped over the roof ledge, and ran to the other edge. After vaulting over to the next roof, Peter kept running, till he was free running across New York's skyline.

Peter never felt more alive. He could hear everything perfect, from the birds flying through the air, to the traffic rolling on the ground. He could see further into the distance then he could ever see with his glasses. He could feel the wind rush past him as he glides from rooftop to rooftop. Not only did the bite enhance his senses, but it increased his courage. He remembered how he wasn't nervous around Ross, how fearless he was jumping out the window. Not only did he have powers, but he was instinctively confident with them.

And with his new found confidence, he knew the first person he would see.

**

Gwen lived in a house a few streets away from Peters, with her father, who just happened to be head of the police. However, lucky for Peter, Captain Stacy was on duty tonight. Peter knocked on the front door. It took a while for Gwen to answer. She looked pale, but not as pale as she became when she saw Peter, grinning through the spy hole. She rushed to unbolt the door.

"Pete, you okay?" Gwen asked.

"You know, Gwen, you say that far too often to me. Why don't I ask you if you're okay" Peter joked.

Gwen frowned.

"That sounds like a full sentence to me!"

"Yeah, I know," Peter laughed, "not the only first for me though, come on, I want to show you something"

Peter grabbed Gwen by the arm, and dragged her to the side of her house. Gwen allowed herself to be taken. She stood, in her short sleeve t-shirt and shorts. Her arms wrapped around herself to fight the cold.

"Come on Pete," Gwen insisted.

Peter smirked. He ran to the wall and leaped to the side, where he stuck to the wall. Peter started climbing up till he reached the roof. From there he jumped off, and landed perfectly on his feet. He looked up, and bowed. As if a magician addressing to end of his trick. He looked at Gwen, who couldn't believe what she just saw.  
"But..." Gwen stuttered.

"I guess I'm not the ones lost for words now" Peter grinned, as Gwen try to get a grip on the situation.

***

Peter made two mugs of cocoa, and offered one to the freezing Gwen. She still hadn't said much as she sat at the kitchen table with a blanket around her. After a while, she finally spoke.

"How were you able to do that" Gwen asked.

Peter showed her the bite on his hand. It dawned on Gwen pretty quickly, more quickly then Peter.

"So... human animal hybridity works" Even Gwen wasn't sure if this was a question, or just a statement.

Peter nodded, before taking a sip of his drink.

"What else can you do?" Gwen asked.

Peter took a deep breath.

"I can wall crawl, I'm more acrobatic, I can see perfectly, I can hear perfectly and I have this..." Peter was not sure how to explain, "courage, that I've never had before"

Suddenly, the front door opened. Gwen seem to jump a mile when her father came into the house.

"Gwen? I'm home!" He shouted in the hallway.

"Quick! Go!" Gwen whispered.

Peter ran to the back door, he rattled the handle to find it was locked.

"Keys!" Peter mouthed.

"I don't know where they are!" Gwen whispered.

"Where are you, Gwen?" The Captain shouted. Peter could hear he was heading to the kitchen.

Peter leaned over the sink, and opened the window. In one smooth vault, he managed to jump out the house. He turned back only to wave to Gwen, who was busy shutting the window. Peter ran across the back garden, till he jumped onto the fence. From there Peter launched up the wall of the house on the other side of the fence. He jumped from roof to roof, till he was down a few streets to his house.

As soon as Peter landed on his own roof, he knew something was wrong.


	6. With Great Power Part 2

The lights were off round the house, but the car was still there. Peter checked his watch. It was only eight o'clock. His aunt and uncle hadn't gone to bed. Normally, when Peter got him after dark, he would be able to see the silhouettes of figures through the curtains, sat at the table. But not tonight. The car is still here, so they can't of gone out. Peter crawled down the side of the house till he got to the front door. The door looked okay from a distance, but when Peter moved closer, he could see the hinges were off the frame.

Peter gently shifted the door till he could slip inside. The house was trashed. Picture frames were smashed into a million pieces, tables were turned over, and the lamps were thrown off the floor. Whoever did this was trying to scare his aunt and uncle.

Of course, Peter already knew who had done this. It was obvious from the start. There was a not in Peters stomach as he thought of Ross charging into the house, and kidnapping Ben and May. He noticed the TV was gone.

Good try Ross, Peter thought to himself, but you're not fooling me. Trying to disguise it as a burglary.

Peter figured kidnapping elderly people to capture a teenage boy was not something Ross wanted to be known across the general public. Peter wondered if he could use this against him.

The phone rang.

Peter stared at it for a few rings, before picking it up.

" " Ross simply said, on the opposite end.

Peter could hear a slight smirk in Ross's tone. He was man who liked to have someone right in the palm of his hand.

"This is what's going to happen, . You're going to go to Queens High school, where a friend of mine is waiting. Don't piss him off, he has a short fuse. You will simply give yourself up, and maybe, if I feel like it, I'll release you Aunt and Uncle with at least half their limbs."

Peter smiled. He must of hit a nerve when he refused to obey Ross in the hospital. Peter figured Ross was not the kind of person you said no to lightly.

"What you say, Parker?" Ross asked, "You going to do the smart thing?"

Peter took a deep breath.

"No!" Peter roared, "this is what's going to happen, Thunderpants. I'm going to hunt your friend down, I'm going to save my aunt and uncle and then.." Peter paused, "...I'm coming after you, Ross. And you better hope to hell that I leave you with at least one limb."

Peter slammed the phone down.

*

As Peter jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he started to calm down. Peter had this feeling he couldn't escape, that yelling at a General, and threaten him, was not something old Peter Parker would do. Whatever these powers did physically, Peter couldn't escape the idea that they were changing him mentally. For the better? Peter had no idea. But he also couldn't escape the thought of old Peter Parker being beaten by Flash, and how weak he was. Now, he was strong. How could that be bad?

Queens High school was empty at this time of night. Peter figured what Ross would do is leave his old friend at the School in case Parker changed his mind. Peter jumped to the main entrance, which was open. Peter slowly walked in, he had never seen the school corridors so dark. He stood at the entrance, waiting. What for, he wasn't sure.

After about thirty seconds, Peter heard a mans voice.

"I assume your " his voice echoed across the hall, "I'm sure our mutual friend has mentioned me. My names Herman, but people tend to call me 'The Shocker'. Why? you may ask"

Peter tried his hardest to see through the darkness. This was in vain. He couldn't see his opponent.

"This is why!" Shocker shouted.

Peter was surprised when the whole hallway lit up with a sudden bright light. His eyes widened when he realised that the light was a beam, heading straight for him. Even with Peters amazing new reflexes, he couldn't escape, as he jumped to the side, being hit by the edge of the beam.

Peter's seemingly lifeless body flew to the wall, which he almost crashed through. Peter looked up. The beam had lit up where Shocker was. He jumped to his feet and climbed the wall till he reached the ceiling.

Peter could hear heavy breathing. It wasn't him, so he figured, it took a lot of physical energy to zap something like that.  
This gave Peter an idea.

"Hey, so does Ross pay you to kiss his feet, or is it just to wipe his ass" Peter taunted.

The second beam came with no warning, but this time Peter could avoid it by dropping to the ground. This meant Shocker had night vision, otherwise he wouldn't of known to shoot the ceiling. Peter paused, he held his breath. Using his hearing, Peter could about pinpoint where his friend was. Peter grabbed a nearby bin, and throw it at Shocker as hard as he could.

Direct hit, Peter smiled, as he heard the bin crash at the end of the hallway.

Peter had to work fast. He ran down the corridor, leaping over a test tube trolley on his way. Peter found Shocker getting up, recovering from Peters attack. Peter punched Shocker in the face, before quickly swiping the night vision goggles. Peter slipped them on, and jumped to the ceiling again.

Advantage me, Peter thought.

Shocker quickly got to his feet and looked around. He heard Peter jump, so he took a potshot at that general direction. It missed Peter, just as Peter managed to leap out the way of the large radius caused by the beam.

This gave Peter an Idea, he searched his pockets to locate his pen. He throw it behind Shocker, who turned around to hit wherever the sound was coming from. As the beam hit Peters black pen, Peter sprung into action. He leaped down, and kicked Shocker in the back.

As Shocker fell to the ground, Pete could see the outline of the glove contraption that encased his hands to create the beam. He ripped them off Shocker, and placed them over his own hands. Peter pointed them to where Shocker lay.

"Tell me, Shocker" Peter started, "What happens if you get a hit straight on by one of theses things"

Shocker remained silent.

"I'd start talking, if I were you. Before I take away that ability" Peter insisted.

Peter could hear Police sirens outside. Someone must of heard all the noise, and dialed 911.

Peter decided that waiting for Shocker to talk was not an option. He punched Shocker so hard in the side of the skull, he knocked Shocker out. He searched Shockers pockets. Among other things, Peter found a scrap of paper with a warehouse number on it. As Peter was about to walk away, he saw something that caught his eye. Shocker was wearing some sort of military-style uniform, but something orange was underneath it. Peter took a closer look, before being surprised.

"You're a prisoner!" Peter gasped.

Police burst into the school, with guns hovering in mid air at Peter. Luckily, they couldn't see Peter's face. Peter turned around and ran to the fire exit round the corner, he remembered passing a billion times while at school.

**

General Ross was furious. He had underestimated how smart young Parker was. Not only had he defeated Shocker, but he had found his aunt and uncle at the warehouse. Ross sat in his office, looking out of the window at the New York Skyline. In his hand, he held a note from Parker. After finding Ben and May Parker unconscious at the warehouse, he found time to write a small note to further mock Ross.

"Hey, Thunderpants. Better luck next time, yours sincerely, your friendly neighbourhood Parker"

As Ross crumpled the note in his hand, the door knocked behind him.

"Come" Ross shouted.

In came Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn farther and head of Oscorp. He was a skinny man, like his son. He had short hair, and a large forehead.

"You requested me, Ross" Norman said, furious he was summoned like so.

"Yes," Ross said, "I need a favour from you."

"Well, of course" Norman sighed, "Oscorp as in debt to you, and SHIELD. Your one of our biggest supporters, But that doesn't mean we can drop all research to pay you a favour! Currently Doctor Corners thinks he has hit stalemate with his research in human-animal hybridity..."

Ross had already decided not to alert him of unknown success. He turned around, and stood up, looming over Norman.

"I need this favour, . You surely don't want to say no to me!" Ross kept a steady tone, trying to control his anger.

"I wouldn't piss him off"

The other voice came from the doorway of the office. There stood Tony Stark, rich billionaire who owned a technology lab in New York.

"That was quick, Mr Stark" Ross frowned.

"I flew" Stark smiled, "now, what's going on here, Ross?"

Ross took a deep breath.

"Gentlemen, I'm having a problem from a young man, who is refusing to cooperate with yours truly."

"So?" Osborn snapped, "send in one of your goons"

"I did. I sent in my best. I sent Herman. But he has been arrested"

"Wait, this kid defeated Herman" Stark laughed, "you're losing your touch Ross?"

"I assure you , he will be no match for me. But thats why I call you two here today. I'm pulling my resources together to create a new henchman, who is more powerful then Herman"

"Thats your problem, Ross" Stark grinned, "your answer to everything is, try hitting it with a bigger gun."

Ross ignored that comment.

"I need Oscorp and Stark industries to create something, fast and… explosive. Can I count on you two to help?"

Norman sighed.

"I'll see what I can do at Oscorp" Norman sighed.

Ross looked to Stark.

Stark nodded.  
"We are working on something you may like at the moment"

"Has it got a name?" Ross asked.

Tony nodded again.

"It's called a Glider"


	7. With Great Power Part 3

_**Authors note- Sorry for the delay. Kind of busy at the moment. I will try to update as frequently as**_** possible.**

It was two weeks since Aunt May and Uncle Ben were kidnapped by 'Thunderbolt' Ross. They were knocked out before Peter saved them, so it was easy for them to think they had been in a kidnapping gone wrong. The police had been around several times, puzzled to what the hell had happen, along with May and Ben themselves. Kidnappers who steal an old TV, trash the apartment, kidnapping two people and then returning them home safely before demanding ransom. Only Peter Parker knew the truth, and of course Gwen, when he told her exactly what happened.

"You disobeyed Ross's demands because he pissed you off?" Gwen snapped.

Peter looked puzzled.

"What did I do wrong?"

Gwen frowned.

"Ross might of killed the people you cared about, and you decided the best thing to do would be to mock and threaten him?"

"I knew what I was doing!" Peter defended.

"You were risking their lives!"

"They are still alive"

"Thats not the point"

Peter was half angry at Gwen, but also half knew her to be telling the truth. Theses powers were making him quite cocky. Thats something he needed to work on. How bad would he of felt if as soon as Peter threatened Ross, Ross killed the his Aunt and Uncle in revenge of Peter's actions. Peter imagined he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Still, his ego was too big now to admit to Gwen she was right, even if she probably was.

Peter was walking his daily route to School. For the second time this week, he nearly walked pass Harry Osborn who was waiting for him to pass.

"Hey, Pete" Harry shouted.

Peter turned and nodded.

"What's up, Harry?" Peter hollowly asked.  
"Not much, might be seeing my dad this weekend," Harry sighed.

Harry wasn't a big fan of his father, ever since Norman and Harry's mum split up five years ago. Norman managed to use his highly trained lawyers to make sure Harry's mom never got a cent of Norman's. So Harry and his mother were forced to move to a small house in Queens. Harry never liked going to his fathers, it was usually put off a thousand times due to a business meeting, and even when Norman could make it, he would spend most of his time on the phone to Oscorp. Peter didn't know why Harry bothered with his dad, but guessed someone had to. Norman was a lonely person, because of his was obsession with his work.

*

When Harry and Peter got to school, Gwen was waiting. Harry was unsure of what was going on between them, as it didn't seem like a , Harry decided the best thing to do would be to keep out of it. So he wandered off. Gwen was glad, as Peter hadn't told Harry about his powers, so Gwen couldn't speak freely while Harry was there. When Harry was out of earshot, Gwen spoke.

"Hows the you-know-what going?" she whispered.

Peter knew, of course, that Gwen was referring to his 'web shooters' that he was working on. They were, at the moment anyway as Peter kept changing his mind in how they worked, wrist pumps that shot a substance close to webbing, except stronger. Peter often wondered if it was strong enough to hold his weight.

"See for yourself" Peter held up his sleeve in order to show off the shooters.

Gwen grabbed the sleeve and pulled it back down quickly. She looked round to see if anyone else had seen. She grabbed Peter's hand, and led him away from the crowd. When they were out of sight, Gwen looked at Peter wrists. The shooters were silver, and surprisely flat. Peter had made them from the hand gloves off Shocker. When Peter took them home, he was surprised by how advanced the technology was. Peter first thought was to keep them, as Peter was not sure if and when Ross was likely to strike next. However, when he tried to charge the gloves up, it cut the electricity for the whole neighborhood. So Peter tried using them for other things, till eventually he came up with the idea to taunt Ross, by making him think that the bite had given Peter the ability to shoot webs. That would make him more desperate to dissect Peter.

Gwen was admiring the craftsmanship in how they worked. There was a sensor button, that detected the pressure of two fingers. Once it felt the pressure, it produce a web line, that stuck pretty much to whatever it hit. She looked up at Peter smiled. Both Peter and Gwen seem to have forgotten how close they had got in the course of a few weeks. Peter knew his feelings for Gwen were getting deeper, but did not know if Gwen felt the same. Now, looking down at her, as she stood so close to him, he didn't need to be told. Peter slowly leaned in. Closer and closer, for the first time since he was bitten, Peter felt vulnerable again. This one moment seem to last forever, Peter closed his eyes, and could feel Gwens breath on his face. Gwen raised her body to reach Peters height.

However, before Gwen and Peters lips could touch, Flash Thompson and crew walked round the corner. Gwen and Peter looked up, as Flash and his goons were taken back.

"Woah! Boys! I think we are disturbing something," Flash shouted.

"Beat it, Flash" Peter snapped.

Flash ignored what Peter threat.

"So, I was wrong," Flash started, "You did get Gwen, tell me, how much are you paying her. I want in on that action"

With all Peter's new powers, he was surprised to see it wasn't his fist that was firmly lodged into Flash's face, but Gwens. Peter smiled as he turned to her.

"I'm glad someone managed to shut him up," Peter grinned.

Flash got up and lunged at Gwen, but Peter reacted quickly. He body tackled Flash to the ground. This was a surprise to Flash and his goons. However, Flash got quickly off the ground, and grabbed Peter, slamming him against the wall, and once again, twisting Peters arm around the wrong way.

"You need to learn your place Parker!" Flash whispered.

"Maybe," Peter heavily breathed, as he slowly moved his wrist to point at Flash's face, "but not today!"

The webs shooters took a shot at Flash, and stuck to his face. Flash couldn't see a thing, as he recoiled in confusion. Peter used this moment to kick Flash in the stomach. Peter turned around, and drove his own fist into Flash's empty head. Flash collapsed to the floor in a heap. Peter grabbed Gwen around the shoulders, before waving goodbye to Flash's surprised friends. Gwen and Peter moved away together.

***

Later, after school. Harry, Gwen and Peter were walking home. By this time, news of the fight between Flash and Peter was around the school, and this left Harry buzzing with excitement.

"OH MY GOD, I wish I was there," he gleefully jumped, unable to keep still with excitement.

"It was no big deal," Gwen was trying desperately to keep down what had happened.

"How can you say that, of course it's a big deal!" Harry responded, "come on Pete, how did it feel?"

"Pretty awesome," Peter smirked.

Gwen gave Peter an almighty stare, which Peter responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"I just WISH I was there," Harry repeated, unaware of the silent argument between Peter and Gwen, "anyway, see ya later guys"

Peter and Gwen both nodded to Harry as he crossed the road and went round a different corner. When he was safely out of earshot, Gwen turned to Peter.

"What are you doing!?" Gwen demanded.

"What?"

"You have to down play this, you can't allow anyone to suspect something's wrong with you"

"Yeah Gwen, and the first thing anyone thinks after I beat up Flash is, maybe Peter was bitten by a spider that gave him powers like super strength and the ability to stick to walls"

Gwen sighted.

"Just be careful is all, I'm just worried"

Peter knew this was coming. So he put it out there first.

"You're worried about Thunderbolt"

Gwen looked around before answering.

"It's just, you have heard nothing in the last few weeks. He can't of just given up"  
"Look, I know you're worried about me..."

"It's not just YOU, Pete" Gwen snapped, "they know who you are! Last time they went after your Aunt and Uncle. What if they go for them again? What about Harry? What about me? What if they try to get to me throw my dad?..."

"Look," Peter quickly cut off Gwen, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, me, your dad, Harry or my aunt and uncle."

"But they already know who you are!"

"Right, so it's too late to start wearing masks. But that doesn't matter, because nothing will happen. I won't let it"

Peter wrapped his arms round Gwen and pulled her in close. Gwen was crying now, stressed out from all the worry.

Old Peter would have been the same, Peter thought to himself.

****

A few days later Peter was at Gwen's house. They had a few hours after school everyday before Gwen's dad got back. This gave them time to work on whatever they wanted, whether that be looking further into the work, practice with the web shooters or research on "Thunderbolt". They found out that General Ross's daughter, Betty, was recently kidnapped by a "Bruce Banner", a fellow scientist at Oscorp. Apart from this, no useful information could be found, so they gave up on that.

On this day, Gwen was tuning one of her father's police radios. She kept her eye on it every night for as long as she can remember. Just in case she hears the news her father won't be coming home that night. She'd already lost one parent, so she was curious about the other. However, the radio wouldn't tune. She kept hearing an interference. Peter had a look, but himself couldn't figure out what it was. So, unwillingly, Gwen left it.

They were drinking soda in the kitchen, when they heard it. An explosion. Peter and Gwen took one look at each other before running out of the house. Peter leaped the fence, before looking down the street. People were running past him as he stood staring at the single most strangest thing he had seen. Gwen came behind him, and stood in fear.

Down the street, a man in a yellow halloween costume stood on a flying board machine, throwing pumpkins at random people on the street. Peter turned to Gwen.  
"We have to run!" Peter shouted.

"What about these people" Gwen pointed at the running families trying to get away from this  
flying goblin thing.

Peter knew he had to stop this lunatic.

"You run," Peter shouted.

Gwen paused for a second.

"NOW GWEN!" Peter demanded, "Help theses people!"

Gwen nodded and turned to a small child trying to run. She grabbed the kids hand, and helped him get away.

Peter ran towards the madman. He aimed his shooter at the flying board, and shot a web. It had a direct hit.

Beginners luck, Peter figured.

Peter yanked the web, bringing the bomber off the board and to the ground with a crash.

Peter ran to the body on the street, which was wrapped around a yellow cloak with hood.

"I take it you're here for little old me" Peter turned the man over.

The man looked straight at Peter.

"You must be ," his voice was rather high pitched, "my names Hobgoblin, and have a special delivery for you"

The Hobgoblin pulled out a pumpkin thing, that made an almighty flash. Peter thought it was an explosion, but felt no impact. He couldn't see, so he didn't see the almighty right hook come flying at him, knocking him out cold.


End file.
